


Practice Makes Perfect

by myownway



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Kinktober Challenge #1 - Deep Throating: Peter teaches Stiles about deepthroating...





	Practice Makes Perfect

Kinktober Prompts 

1 - Deepthroating  
Steter 

Stiles liked a challenge, he looked at everything in life as a challenge; including sex. “It’s not going to bite.” Peter smirked as he propped his head against his pillows to get comfortable. “You’re staring at it, like it’s going to grow teeth and bite you.” 

Stiles looked up at the older man and refused to feel the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. “If you don’t be quiet. I’ll bite you.” Stiles says and he knows he sounds childish, and this isn’t the time to be childish but he can’t help it. Peter is big. He’s known how big he is from the dozens of times he’s had him inside him, but Stiles knows that Peter wants to try this. That Peter who is never patient with anyone, has been so exceedingly patient with how inexperienced he is and he wants to make him proud. 

“I’ll help you baby, honestly, you’ve practically done it before without realising.” Peter says softly and he uses one hand to cup Stiles cheek, his thumb gently brushing against his bottom lip. “You trust me?” 

“Yes.” Stiles nodded, for some reason he did trust Peter. Even when others told him he really shouldn’t. Peter moved his thumb over Stiles’ lips and the young boy parted them easily. 

“I’ll help you.” Peter whispers, he pushes his thumb into Stiles mouth and moves it around slowly, automatically Stiles lips wrap around the digit and his tongue comes to play too. “See, your mouth was made to have things in it baby,” Peter says and Stiles shivers at how Peter talks to him. It feels him with such arousal. Peter adds another finger and with his free hand he cups the back of Stiles head. “Relax.” He whispers and pushes the finger inside his mouth a little deeper, Stiles gags straight away but Peter doesn’t pull his fingers completely away, he just moves them around a little more before adding a third. Again, he pushes his fingers a little deeper against Stiles mouth and he moans as he feels saliva pooling around them. Stiles’ eyes are close to watering and Peter thinks this is one of his new favourite ways to make Stiles come undone. The young boys hard cock is bobbing against his stomach and Peter is fascinated by the way Stiles swipes his tongue around his fingers even though his brain is screaming for him to pull away. “That’s it baby, good boy.” Peter praises and Stiles’ eyes flash with pride. Peter leans in and presses his lips to his forhead and kisses him gently. “I got you baby, now, are you ready for the real thing?” Peter asks, he moves his hand from the back of his head to his own shaft and strokes it lazily. 

Stiles manages to say ‘Yes Sir’ against Peter’s fingers and Peter is so proud of his boy for giving into the play so seriously and so quickly. For giving into him. Slowly Peter moves his fingers from Stiles mouth, they’re covered in his sweet saliva and Peter watches Stiles eyes as the young boy looks at what’s leaving his mouth. 

“Made you all messy for me.” Peter hums, he uses his wet hand and coats his cock with it, moaning at the touch. “Ready baby?” Stiles nods his head and Peter guides his mouth down to his cock. He lets Stiles work up to it at first, he lets his boy kiss, lick and worship his cock, his hands holding onto his hips tightly as Peter plays with his hair. Stiles gets close on his own and Peter tells him that he’s a good boy and he’s nearly there. After a few minutes Peter is ready for Stiles to take him all, he grips his head a little firmer and tugs at the hair at the nape of his neck. “Ready baby, going to take all of me now.” He says and he pushes his hips up. He feels Stiles gag around him and Stiles pulls back straight away. “Oh no baby, you don’t pull away remember…” 

“Sorry I…” Stiles pants and looks up at him, his lips are red and fat, spit and dribble all over him. He’s dishevelled and Peter wants to keep him like this. Wants him to always look like this for him. 

“Again.” Peter says and he rubs his cock against Stiles lips before pushing back in. Stiles does better this time, swallows slowly and holds still against him for a few seconds. Peter doesn’t move, lets his boy adjust, he’s not completely there but his warm mouth feels good around his thick shaft. When Stiles pulls back this time he knows he’s done a better job and smiles shakily. 

“You’re doing well baby boy,” Peter praises and he pulls Stiles up and licks over his lips and then holds him still, Stiles lips are part and uses his thumb again to part them a little more, his eyes stay trained on him and he pushes his own saliva into Stiles mouth. He’s never done that before but he loves his boys reaction. Before Stiles can swallow or spit it out he moves his head back down and pushes up into Stiles mouth. It’s like his boy is hungry for him this time, he steadies himself and lets his mouth and throat relax more and finally Peter has found his goal. He feels himself against the back of Stiles’ throat and tugs at his hair. “Fuck baby, that’s it.” Peter moans and he can feel his toes curling and he knows this won’t last much longer. “Going to let me fuck that throat now baby?” Stiles nods around him and Peter doesn’t wait, he pushes his hips hard against his boy, the noises his boy makes are obscene and Peter looks down to see his boy looking up at him, eyes watering and mouth tight against him. “That’s it baby, take it, good boy.” Peter praises. 

Peter was right, it didn’t last long. Stiles throat his raw and tight and he’s gagging more and more around him but he stays still, nails digging into Peter’s hips but he doesn’t move. He keeps him in place and when he feels close he pulls Stiles even deeper and comes hard moaning loudly as his release shoots down Stiles throat. Stiles pushes back at that, he can’t take any more and Peter comes against his lips and his face, he pants and gags and he doesn’t want to know what a mess he looks like covered in spit and come. 

“Such a good little boy you are.” Peter praises, “My messy boy.” He hums and he uses his thumb and scoops the come into Stiles mouth and his body takes it greedily, he’s still panting and he knows he’ll have a sore throat for a while but he doesn’t care. He made his Peter happy and that’s all that matters. Peter moves his hand to Stiles groin and smirks. “My my, you really enjoyed that.” Peter smirks as he slowly teases his shaft. “Would you like me to return the favour baby?” 

“Please.” Stiles nods eagerly, but they both know as soon as Peter’s warm mouth closes around him he won’t last and that’s exactly what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly - I think this is the filthiest thing I've written if not ever but definitely in a while...


End file.
